Seireitei during the holidays
by Azraelean
Summary: Different parties in seireitei
1. Halloween

Soul society was a semi normal place. Everything that happened on earth could happen in soul society and then some, so it was no surprise that Halloween wasn't an exception but the entirety of Seireitei was alight with mirth after the last Halloween celebration. More than twenty Kenpachi Zarakis were running around Seireitei. Another favorite was a certain ex-ryoka look alike costume. But only one with non-authentically colored red hair was able to scare Byakuya Kuchiki. The only other red headed male in Seireitei was the only one to pinpoint Byakuya's worst fear, a proposal by said Ryoka.

Unknown to all of Seireitei, said ryoka had received approval for a visit that day. He was able to get it by using his father as a threat. Ichigo was surprised when he was always looking stupidly at someone who had a Permanent Scowl on their face and was even more so when he Saw his unofficial Girlfriend in a very skimpy outfit. He suppressed a nose bleed as he went up to talk to his girlfriend. "Where did you get that outfit?" he asked the black haired bunny. At Urahara Shoten of course. That is the only shop that can make clothes that will survive a trip to soul society.

Internally fantasizing about killing the shop owner an empty fantasy unless he never wanted to get to Seireitei before he died again. Slightly Drooling at his internal fantasy he was slapped by Rukia who thought he was oogling her so she slapped him.

"BAKA! You idiot don't do that or else Nii-sama will figure it out and kill you himself." Rukia shouted at him.

"What? No, I wasn't... I was thinking about… Oh never mind" Ichigo said to Rukia.

"The party is where exactly again?" He said.

"Baka, it's a wonder you can function as a shinigami at all. Are some of your scars from forgetting which end of a sword to grab onto?" Rukia chided him angrily.

Just tell me where it is at already.

Its at the Academy the only place that could hold every seated officer plus every substitute soul reaper.

"How many are there total anyway."

"One, you really are a freak Strawberry." She said affectionately. Her freak she thought to herself.

"Yeah well let's get your furry ass to said party, midget" My midget, he thought.

After they arrived they noticed that half the sixth squads officers were wearing scowls as they talked with people. Um why are they all dressed like me?

"Cause Strawberry, you're the only person we know who can scare Byakuya-Taicho." Said Renji Obviously Soused off his ass.

Then he saw Rukia, Blood streamed out his nose as he took her outfit in. Then he ran away as he saw Said Taicho approaching.

"Nii-sama." Rukia said, alerting Ichigo to his approach. As he had been holding Rukia's hand he quickly dropped it before he could be caught. He had dressed as a doctor, as his father had many different scrubs that he could swipe.

"Ah Kurosaki-san." Said Byakuya drowsily, "What a surprise. What are you doing here?"

"Well I was able to obtain the sous-taicho's permission to attend this as I am officer level."

Very well then Carry on with your duties… and then he all but disappeared as he flash stepped away from the party. After he arrived at his families estate, he all but collapsed in mirth as he recalled the substitute Shinigami's obvious nervousness around him. Ever since he had noticed his sisters attachment to the substitute Shinigami he had internally wrestled with his feelings for the boy. He suspected the boy had someone royal in his family since he had defeated Aizen and survived. But this was just too much for him to bear.

He frightened the boy. That just made his day. When he finally gets the nerve, he thought to himself, I will accept his proposal. I know he is seeing my sister. She is always happier after even seeing that picture of him that she has. She also has blushes after she talks about him. I know she loves him. She is acting just like Hisana did when I was trying to get my nerves up to ask her for marriage.

Laughing out loud over the fear he inspired, he startled the help so much they were worried enough to consult Unohana. Who, after an explanation from the man, she too laughed. This was working out better than the most recent import through Urahara Shoten, Seireitei division, Soap Operas.

Ah to be young and in love, And speaking of love she was due to meet up with Zaraki before heading to the party. She had been surprised when she noticed that he was going as himself to the party. Especially considering who the most popular costume looked like. Ever since he joined the court guards, every Halloween she saw more than enough of him. This year however she had finaly gotten him to dress up as something. A Bear. She was thinking Teddy because she knew him the best out of everyone in Soul Society. He was really a gentle Giant with her.

The Party went as almost every soul society party went, Rangiku Matsumoto and Shunsui Kyoraku both consumed copious amounts of sake as their counterparts watched dejectedly. Knowing the next day would be hell for them.

The Party was winding down when Ichigo and Rukia were leaving, before theu could leave however, the Head Captain Called everyone's attention as he announced the winner of the costume contest was the Ichigo costume that came with the authentic reason for being scary, Renji Abarai.

Everyone laughed as Ichigo asked and then was shocked by the reason. He then was rather Surprised and blushed like a literal Strawberry when Renji told him.

Rukia was laughing afterward as she escorted Ichigo to the world of the living. "You must admit that he had a point. If you were to try for my hand, Nii-sama would probably run away scared as anything. "

"Yeah…" Ichigo said contemplatively.

"Ichigo?" Said Rukia surprised at his tone.

Well I guess I will thank you for the day. Rukia. And then she Surprised him.

Wrapping her arms around his shoulders she kissed him.

Five minutes later…

Well Bye Ichigo.

Okay well I will be aching in the morning. Said Ichigo

Why? Said Rukia.

I was just bent over for five full minutes while you had your fun.

BAKA!!!!!!!!!!! She yelled hitting him over the head repeatedly.

**See you next Holiday**

_So what do You all think of this?_

_Azraelean_


	2. Christmas

_Hey people its Azraelean again. This time it's Christmas. Ichigo and Rukia are going to go on a date right before the Seireitei Party. Also thank you to AmberDawn who came up with the Squad four Rules I use in this Fanfic. It is from The Death of Keego Asano story and I think very highly of it. Please Read it and become my mindless slaves. Muahhahahah. Now dance to my magical Menagerie of Musical Menace. No idea where that came from but whatever._

_Italics- Ichigo thinking_

_**Bold Italics- Inner hollow **_

Regular Print- Normal talking/actions

Seireitei Holiday - Christmas

Rukia and Ichigo were preparing for the Christmas party of Seireitei. Many people were getting ready. Ichigo's sister was even invited as Hitsugaya Toshiro's date. She was surprised that Toshiro had asked her to come with him. After all, she was nowhere near Rangiku Matsumoto's Proportions. Although she was very physically fit, she was not very Curvaceous compared with almost anybody in Seireitei. She was surprised Toshiro even noticed her.

Toshiro on the other hand was surprised she would accept. She is just so different from everyone else in Seireitei. She didn't act weird, and he found her quite enjoyable to be around. Also he enjoyed playing "Soccer" with her. He was seriously thinking about making a Seireitei soccer League with each division having a team. That would also let Zaraki Enjoy something without anyone having to go to the fourth squad.

The Eleventh squad was getting ready to go to the fourth squad Barracks They all knew that their taicho fancied the 4th squad's captain and so he had instituted a new policy where they couldn't make any trouble for the fourth squad without risking a fight with the Captain. They really didn't want to go up against their own captain, as he was the scariest son of a bitch in Seireitei, as all the Vizoreds weren't in Seireitei and neither was Kurosaki on a daily basis.

The Masked army was also having a shindig in the world of the living. But they were not going to mess with Ichigo by having it at the same time as the Soul Society. Ichigo might just kick their asses all the way to the Seireitei.

They knew his girlfriend had invited him to the Soul Society party so they let Ichigo bring his girlfriend. The Vizoreds were immediately surprised by the fact that she was not stuck up, even though she was a Kuchiki, the most well known to be arrogant family in Seireitei. She was for want of a better word, cool. In more ways than one considering her zanpakuto was an ice type. She was also more beautiful than they had expected.

Hirako was stunned. She cleaned up well. Considering he had only ever seen her when she was gravely injured before, she may have been short but she was still very pretty. Hello there my first Love! He said running towards Rukia. Thwok He was Suddenly Hit in the head by a dangerous Weapon. One that had been the downfall of many strong and valiant men, Hiyori's Flip-Flop

"Hello there," said a short woman with green hair. "You must be Rukia. Ichigo is certainly lucky to have you as a girlfriend."

Rukia just blushed and said, "Thank you." The only person more annoyed at Shinji for his display than Ichigo and Rukia was Hyori. She was Livid. She grabbed Shinji and then proceeded to beat him mercilessly with her flip-flop.

Never! Try! To steal! A girl! Away! From someone! Again! She shouted punctuating each word with a strike from her dread Weapon, the Flip-flop. "Idiot!" She finished breaking her weapon on Shinji's Skull.

The Vizored Party wound down to embers and Ichigo and Rukia were both slightly tipsy, Man the Sake Hachi makes with his Kido is great and all but one shot and you're practically stoned out the tenth story window.

Rukia had to agree with him, If not for the fact that it would be impolite to refuse, she wouldn't have even taken that first shot, The shot had all but gotten Rukia tanked. Ichigo intimated it was because she was so short, and therefore she couldn't hold much liquor. Rukia would have hit the idiot if she could have taken an arm off of said idiot without risking a bad fall. But oh when she was Sober he would pay for that comment. He would pay dearly.

An Hour later…

The party was getting into full swing, the sake here wasn't as bad as Hachi's but it was still plenty strong. No wonder Hachi was always so mellow, he probably drank his own stuff every day. That stuff could knock out an elephant at fifty milliliters.

The Party in Seireitei went as most every party there went. Rangiku ended up drinking more than anyone else, then promptly shoving her Taicho's head between her enormous bosoms.

Ichigo was making sure that Byakuya Got shitfaced drunk so he could get blackmail material for later. Rukia was certain that Ichigo would pay dearly one way or the other, whichever Kuchiki saw him first the next day.

Kon was at the party(uninvited as always!) And was trying to sneak into the women's restroom, Soi Fon, However, caught him and started to pummel him, Remarking that "even if he was just a mod soul, He was still not going to be spying on her "Yoruichi-sama."" Kon was sent home early due to his extensive all but lethal injuries. The mod soul was not going to be in any shape to be used for anything more than Quincy fashion model material.

The only thing that ended the party was that Kenpachi started to trash the fourth Division trying to get Ichigo to Fight Him.

"Come on, Ichigo, Fight me like a man."

No you psycho why do we keep letting you come to these parties anyway, all you do is tried to kill me."

Because it's the only way Byakuya can get revenge on you for beating him on Sōkyoku Hill.

"What!? You mean the only reason Kenpachi comes is to scare the crap out of me for your brother?"

"Holy… I'll get him for that."

"How Ichigo?" asked Rukia.

"Like this," Said Ichigo, "Oi Byakuya!"

"What Kurosaki?" he replied.

Instead of answering Ichigo just grabbed Rukia, held her close to him, and kissed her hard on the lips. She struggled at first, but then threw herself into the kiss with all she had. _Oh well, now that the cats out of the bag, I might as well let Ichigo enjoy his last moments alive._

After about five Minutes of the kiss, Yamamoto stepped in. I think that's enough Kurosaki, Kuchiki. Byakuya left about three minutes ago.

Having completely forgotten why he had done it, the two broke apart amidst catcalls and wolf whistles from the assembled men, while the women all gave a collective "'Aw!' Or 'Kawaii!'"

After they broke apart finally, the two just stared into each other's eyes, Then Mayuri Kurotsuchi, started acting as their Mixmaster. And the Party really got rolling, dancing, drinking, and all around merrymaking ensued.

Toshiro was squashed into Matsumoto's assets no less than fifteen times throughout the night. Also he was called Shiro-chan by a very Drunk Hinamori no less than five times. All in all, the parties of Seireitei just meant Toshiro Hitsugaya just developed hypertension and high blood sugar that much quicker.

All of their merry making lasted long into the night. After about thirteen cups of Sake Rukia was so soused, she could barely stand up and laughed at anything that happened. Ichigo, detecting a potentially damaging situation, immediately excused himself and Rukia from the party.

On the way to the Kuchiki manor, Ichigo was suddenly assaulted by the midget clinging to him. "Oi? What the hell is your problem?"

"You are wearing far too much clothing Ichigo." Said Rukia playfully.

No, no, no, no, and NO. I will not take advantage of Rukia when she is Drunk, no matter how much I want to.

"_**Wimp,"**_ said his inner hollow in the back of his mind. _**"You know you want to. It ain't like any feelings are changed by booze, Booze is just a medium to make one's true wishes easier to express. She wants it. She just can't express it without Booze in her system. Take her for a tumble, and let the chips fall where they may."**_

The more he heard his inner hollow the more sense he seemed to make. Damn it, no. We are only Dating, Alcohol is the drug that is most commonly used in date rape. I won't do it.

_**Fine then Pansy, But just remember, you won't get another chance like this for a long time. If you oblige the drunken secret desires of your girlfriend, then you could have fun. But noooo you have to be mister Pure of heart. Gah you make me want to puke. Wake me up when you actually grow a pair, Ichigo.**_

_Go Away Ass hole._

_**Fuck You Galahad, or rather don't fuck you"**_

Ichigo carried Rukia up to her bedroom, tucked her in, and then lay down on the spare bed in her closet. _Man I wish I could just get rid of my Inner Hollow. He is such a pain in the ass._

_SO that's the Chapter. What do you think?_


End file.
